


Ricochet

by Lunx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: first person pov so it's not really reader?, have fun?, i just kinda wrote this in a fit of depression, it's kinda bad but whatever, so that's a thing ye, the main character dies, there's no romance really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunx/pseuds/Lunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was falling. Falling down, down into… wherever.</p><p>Every time I fought to let go, to give in; something, something pushed its way into my very being. Forcing me to hope. Hope for something more. Maybe it was the foreign feeling of determination, or maybe stupidity. Either way, I really couldn’t control anything past this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricochet

I was falling. Falling down, down into… wherever.

The feeling of nostalgia blossomed in me; but that couldn’t be possible. I’d never fell from such a height before, right?

My body felt light, weightless as I closed my eyes. I accepted my fate. It’s been so, so long; why was I falling again? Why couldn’t I remember anything; didn’t I just fall? Did I jump down? Trip over a root? Who was I?

Clearly this was going nowhere, clearly I wasn’t meant to live any longer. What was my purpose anyway? I had no reason to exist, yet here I was.

Tendrils of hopelessness and darkness grabbed at my very being. My chest became heavy, it felt like my very soul was being squeezed, ready to burst.

And even though I knew this was it, that my life was over; for some reason I felt there was more to come after this fall. It was a fact, that somehow I’d find a purpose beyond this drop.

Why? Why couldn’t I just completely give up? Why was I condemned to always crave for more than I deserved?

Every time I fought to let go, to give in; something, _something_ pushed its way into my very being. Forcing me to hope. Hope for something more. Maybe it was the foreign feeling of determination, or maybe stupidity. Either way, I really couldn’t control anything past this point.

I way probably falling, falling, and falling further into darkness because of myself. It was always my fault. I probably wanted to end it all, and here I was, still being stubborn and selfish. Why couldn’t I just accept that there was nothing anywhere for me?

My eyes opened.

The light above me shined bright, but despite the fact that light was the iconic representation of hope; I felt something else at the sight.

Detachment.

It represented the fact that acceptance was out of my reach. No one would love me, care for me. I was better off dead. I wanted to laugh; that was exactly where I was headed. I was glad.

But why did I still feel the need to live? There was no point. If only my brain would stop betraying me by filling me with such pointless emotions. I should just die.

Then the end finally came.

It was bloody, painful; not as quick as I’d hope. It was red. My vision was filled with red. And yellow, there was yellow too.

I shifted my gaze from the sunlight taunting me above to the buttercups beside me. They may have been the most beautiful sight I’d ever seen; and I tainted it with my dirty, dirty blood.

I hurt everywhere. I wanted to scream, but my vocal chords refused to work.

My vision started to fade, the only sounds around me were my ragged breaths. And as I started to fall, once again, but this time into death; I saw a smile. The smile of someone I didn’t know, but… no, that wasn’t right. I knew them didn’t I? It was so familiar, the large, welcoming smile, the surprisingly skeletal face, the two eye lights trained on me. It was all so… comforting. Where did I know them? I’d never seen them before in my life but I knew I loved them with all my heart. And suddenly…

I didn’t want to die.

But I couldn’t stop the blackness creeping into my vision. I was cold. And then I wasn’t, I wasn’t anything. The last thing I remember doing was mouthing a name.

And then the world reset.


End file.
